custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Paladrova
The Paladrova were a species of artificial Toa made from deceased Av-Matoran turned Bohrok by Makuta Lanudos in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Creation Makuta Lanudos' experiments on Bohrok had started a long time before Nuva had been reawakened. With the outbreak of the crisis, he swiftly finished up the design of the reforged armor, borrowing the shape of the armor worn by the Toa Mata and Toa Nuva, which were depicted in various legends and carvings across the Matoran Universe. This armor style proved simple to be produced in great numbers at the cost of its protection being rather minimal. In the following months, Lanudos converted many Bohrok into Paladrova. As Nuva's Forgotten Warriors grew in number and even assimilating some of them into their ranks, however, the Makuta soon ran out of the base supply for his warriors. Lanudos thus took it upon himself to hunt down Av-Matoran destined to become Bohrok, believing that they were the most likely to successfully transform. Nobody could explain the mysterious disappearances, and the Paladrova themselves had next to no memory of their past lives when they awoke. ''Uprising Only months away until the end of the conflict with Nuva, Lanudos carried a team of six Paladrova to a field near the Farside Village. The team consistet of Theran, Range, Merall, Brorag, Dorvan and Chaeus, with two of the team being equipped with special silver masks. In the ensuing battle against the Forgotten Warriors two of these Paladrova were killed. Patriots The final team of six Paladrova were sent out when the Patriots set out to recruit new members for their cause. The team, lead by Kyhae, arrived at a destroyed hillside village in despair, which had just lost its previous two Toa protectors. Seeing themselves as Toa, the team decided to stay there - which in the end proved fatal for most of them. Three were killed in raids on the village and two fused together into Sorol. Kyhae was thus the last member of her original team that survived. At the end of the Battle at the Sacred Grove, the Paladrova Brorag died after a stage-9 Kanoka Disk got launched with the energy blast damaging his systems beyond repair. Elegy The final era soon started, with Lanudos directly killing one of the Paladrova under the leadership of the renegade Calesse, who found out about Lanudos' methods of creating the artificial Toa. When Theran's team arrived at Rhagard, the Makuta eventually told them of their origins, feeling guilt for his desperate actions. Following Nuva's takeover of Rhagard the Paladrova Theran was killed by the former, who then exiled those aganst him. In exile, Lanudos created the last Paladrova - Glonor - who was soon after asked to make use of his legendary mask. At the Battle of Rhagard all remaining Paladrova formerly under Calesse's control died in battle. Legacy With Lanudos' artificial body being destroyed and the conflict against Nuva ended, no more Paladrova were build. The last known remaining members of this species were Range, Merall, Glonor and Kyhae who all took up residence in different settlements on the island. Known Paladrova Farside Village Team *Theran - (Deceased) *Range *Merall *Brorag - (Deceased) *Dorvan - (Deceased) *Chaeus - (Deceased) Hillside Village Team 's team.]] *Kyhae *A white-armored member wearing a Kanohi Pakari - (Fused to Sorol) *A blue-armored member wearing a Kanohi Miru - (Fused to Sorol) *A black-armored member wearing a Kanohi Akaku - (Deceased) *A brown-armored member wearing a Kanohi Hau - (Deceased) *A green-armored member wearing a Kanohi Kakama - (Deceased) Miscellaneous Paladrova *Glonor *Xafri - (Deceased) *Calesse - (Deceased) *A blue-armored member wearing a Kanohi Miru Nuva - (Deceased) *Several Paladrova clad in Bohrok armor Gallery Examples of known Paladrova can be seen here: Paladrova/Gallery Trivia *The name Paladrova was created by BobTheDoctor27 the same day this article was made, as the author Vorred struggled to come up with a fitting name for the species. Appearances *Uprising, Prologue: Awakening'' - (First Appearance) **''Night of the Long Knives'' *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' **''Last Light of Sundercliff'' *''Patriots, Prologue: Assault'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' *''Patriots, Epilog: Decision'' *''Elegy, Prolog: Echoes'' *''Elegy, Chapter 1: Journey'' *''Elegy, Chapter 2: Prophecy'' *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 6: Mastery'' *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe